


Smut Oneshots: Rarepair Edition

by Espresso_Yourself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Brothels, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Pirates, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espresso_Yourself/pseuds/Espresso_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is exactly what it sounds like</p><p>enjoy sinning, prompt if you like and enjoy it more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UshiHina: Pirate Brothel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its like 3 am  
> psa ushijima means cow island

Captain Ushijima Wakatoshi was fond of stopping by the Crow's Nest, a brothel by the Karas Harbor, however much his thick, down-turned eyebrows said otherwise. His crew didn't mind - they'd take all the booze and whores they could get their hands on, and so would the captain. At least, one booze, and one whore as well. 

He'd already drained his whiskey liqueur, and had his redheaded slut pushed up against a pillar. Rowdy cries sounded all about them, the closed stone house keeping every sound safe and loud inside. There was a drunken fight on one side; somewhere to their left were the moans of another horny pair; but mostly, there was the slosh of a drink and the chink of a glass, and the sweet, underlying whisper of the ocean waves slapping against the port. 

Ushijima's teeth sunk into the neck of the tempter Hinata Shouyou, whose scream of ecstasy was lost among others. His skirts were already shoved up between his armpits by the pirate captain's rough, calloused hands, exposing his lively erection to the inebriated public around him. _Honestly,_ Shouyou thought, _that man has no tact_. Not that he minded, for the man could pay a pretty penny for these services, and even if he wouldn't he had enough strength in his suntanned, branded arms to hold him down.

The pads of his fingers probed slightly around the redhead's asshole, and he released another dramatized moan. Prompted to continue, Ushijima shoved his finger in without restraint, only to encounter the lukewarm cum of another man practically soaking the pink walls of Hinata's hole. He almost recoiled, but instead quickly forced a second finger in, growling in his ear, "At least you're prepared. Won't take long, will it?" Before hearing an answer, he pulled his fingers out and immediately replaced it with his swollen cock, eager to feel some tight walls after five months at sea.

"Oh, Wakatoshi!" Shouyou exclaimed in a falsetto, lifting his legs to wrap them around the pirate's back. Around them, a few crude whoops sounded, and one or two people may have stopped to watch the show - not that Shouyou or Ushijima paid attention to them.

"Don't," he snapped in response. The redhead was the only one that could get away with calling him by his given name, but he wouldn't be humored by shouts of false pleasure. He and Hinata had copulated several times, and though the latter knew this well, it didn't stop him from attempting his routine every time. At least now it was easier than the first, during which he had hardly shut up. Tonight, Shouyou easily let the fake voice slip, along with it his shy demeanor and hazy smile. For both him and Wakatoshi, this was a business transaction, and little else. One offered a service; another, the money.

With the redhead's little charade dropped, the captain felt comfortable penetrating him harder and faster, until his head practically smacked against the wooden pillar with each thrust. Oh, it was all business indeed until this point, where the screams of village idiots faded and the slap of skin on skin became that underlying rhythm of the ocean and they both, just for a moment, might imagine what it would be like to be loved. With each of these little thoughts, Ushijima's member grew larger within little Shouyou until his cum spurt forth within him, expelling the cool semen from the other man and replacing it with so much, it was a wonder it didn't drip down the redhead's creamy thighs.

Unceremoniously, he dropped Hinata, pulling himself out and adjusting his pants. As he sunk to the ground in exhaustion, their small audience gave a whoop and tossed a coin to determine who would be next, but for a moment, just a moment, the captain leaned down beside his young man and offered him help to stand. He gratefully took it, finding a gold piece in his grip the next moment. Here their transaction ended, leaving them two men that knew one another quite intimately.

"You won't come?" Wakatoshi asked. Most heard his voice cold and demanding, but Hinata felt the wistfulness of the salt breeze on a lonely morning tucked deep inside. His fist clasped around a shawl that the sailor threw around his shoulders. The din faded.

"I can't," he replied. He would not be a slut for the entire crew to use during a dry spell. Not when he could charge in the cities. But even as he thought these things, he knew no one would dare defy that captain if he said Shouyou wasn't to be touched. The man bristled slightly at the reply, then slumped with disappointment.

"I'll come back for you, then." And their time together was complete as he tossed a coat over his shoulders and left the brother. His arguing crew immediately stopped and followed his lead, leaving hardly a thing in their wake. Hinata's hand gripped his fine pendant as his next customer sauntered over. It was blue as the ocean, shaped like a tear.


	2. KuroHina: Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not listening to spooky scary skeletons

Hinata watched the first needle touch Kuroo's skin during the now annual Karasuno-Nekoma training camp. He had been participating as Karasuno's captain and the newly-turned-20 Kuroo had come by to watch his old team's game against the third years that had given him such a hard time in the past. The redhead had been ignoring the university student's come-ons throughout the games, but when he received the offer to watch him get his first tattoo, he was too curious to turn it down.

Kuroo laid flat out on the table, his muscular back exposed to the artist while Hinata sat timidly in the corner. The brunet rested his head on folded arms and looked his way, and he felt himself jump.

"Can you add a little black bird to the tree?"

* * *

Three years later, and it's the night that his boyfriend, Shouyou, walked at his own university graduation. Kuroo's already joined the family business, a tattoo parlor in Tokyo, but Hinata still has bright plans for the future, not least of all pursuing a promising Olympic career in men's volleyball and finishing his master's in sports nutrition. Not that his partner minds at all, but it makes intimacy hard. Except for tonight.

The sweat upon Kuroo's back illuminates the scene of a blackbird in a cherry blossom tree circled by a calico cat. The pink petals tickle his chest, but the beautiful motif extends beyond this; Hinata is stroking the geometric flowers on his opposite shoulder that spans downward into an entire sleeve. He kisses the border between blushing ink and pale skin tentatively, hooking his teeth in to leave his own mark. There's so little naked skin left, but this is all he has ever known of his Tetsurou. The redhead leans down to his favorite spot upon the sleepy man's back, and smooches the nose of the cat, and his boyfriend laughs.

"You never leave it alone, do you?" he sighs, flipping himself and Hinata over until it's his blank back he's staring at. Kuroo presses himself down and gives a strong roll of his hips against that pale ass. His hands pin Shouyou's above him lazily and with hunger, he examines the white canvas before him. "When're you gonna let me tattoo you, anyway?" he whines, and Shouyou rolls his eyes irritably.

"When I win the Olympics. I already _told_ you."

"You said that when you won the Inter-high, you'd let me." He pauses a moment to bite his boyfriend's earlobe, causing a moan, and uses one hand to snatch up their bottle of lube from the bedside table. "Then you said you'd let me after the Intercollegiate tournament," he points out rationally as he dumps copious amounts of the clear gel into his other hand, consequently having to release Hinata.

"Third time's the charm?" he offers in reconciliation. Folding his arms under his chin, he forces his body to relax to make Kuroo's entry both quick and comfortable. The older man obliges with a snort.

As Kuroo makes the first movement, his tattoos ripple over his muscles artfully. A red flush bleeds into the two soft mounds of flesh he thrusts between. Oh, how he longs to make that vision permanent, to inscribe it there like a signature, binding. 

Hinata below him is idle as a cat, and Kuroo decides it's never too late to shake things up. His blackened arms wrap around his partner's clean stomach and he uses his brute strength to pull Hinata onto his lap as the younger lets out a little squeal. Their skin slaps together in a steady beat, like the wet ticks of a clock, and Tetsurou is entranced by the way the redhead is ensnared by a stain, his thighs surrounded by tattoos. He presses his teeth into the crook of Hinata's translucent neck, sucking and biting to forge a purple bruise. Anything would do at this point.

The cherry petals begin to vanish in the blush of Kuroo's hot skin. The silence is broken by pants and moans, and the older man is nearly spent. Before he cums, he pulls out, and shoves his member between Shouyou's milk white thighs. His seed scatters across their smooth surface. And as the semen blends with that clear flesh, Kuroo finds himself relenting, "Your body is great without tattoos, too. I'd probably just ruin the most beautiful part, you know, if I inked it up." Shouyou sends him a curious look, but his boyfriend is already dipping into the realm of sleep.

* * *

 

"A black bird." Hinata's thin frame is spread out before Kuroo and he can hardly believe it. 

"I can't believe you're letting me do this. You're crazy." He's been plagued with doubts ever since that night, and he isn't sure he's cut out to turn the most gorgeous man on the planet into his own work of art. Lazily, the redhead shuts his eyes and 'hmm's. 

"It's for good luck. I want you on the court with me at the Olympics."

"But you don't need -"

"Just do it, Tetsurou," he whines. 

The next time his teammates see him, a bold black wing covers his left shoulder, and smoky blue watercolors drip down his right like Aura Borealis. His wings carry him like a raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got lazy  
> iwahina mafia au to come next


	3. IwaHina: Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this didn't take me almost a year to write

Hajime had never seen anyone faster with a knife; and certainly never a hoodlum, at that. He'd been called in to settle a scuffle between his men and some stray kid, but the little guy was holding his own. He didn't think it'd be too much trouble to sit in the shadows and observe a bit. His technique was crude to say the least, and the knife must have been dull because it did little more than amuse the hard-skinned yakuza, but his eyes glinted like a well-oiled machine. Iwaizumi Hajime was _impressed_. This scrawny kid could keep up with his men, albeit just barely.

When the ginger boy was finally disarmed, he stepped in and clapped his hands over the back of the gangsters' heads. "All right," he called over their startled cries, "that's enough." He glanced towards the kid and was astonished by the predatory stare that greeted him. His first instinct was to back off, an uncanny chill dripping down his spine. Briefly, he wondered if this was how an eagle felt when the blackbird fought back. But then the kid caught sight of his gun (Hajime thought it'd be another gang, not some street kid, that the Aoba Johsai group caught tangled up with). He'd thought the kid's knifework was fast, but the personality switch left him with whiplash.

"W-wanna fight?" the kid challenged as he backed himself up into a corner. He curled his fists defensively in front of his skinny chest, his lip trembling in fear. Iwaizumi picked up the knife and approached, and the goons fell in step behind him. The boy gulped audibly.

"Not particularly," Iwaizumi replied coolly, cocking an eyebrow. "The top called me down to settle this little disagreement, but you're kind of the last thing I expected to give two yakuza trouble." The kid shivered, but Hajime's goal honestly wasn't to scare him. Keeping his distance from the spooked boy like he would give a growling dog, he held out the knife. It was nice. The kid's hand darted over to his, pulling the knife close to his chest like it was some precious stuffed animal. How cute. "If this is your hangout," he warned, "you better find a new one. Soon enough, this'll be Johsai territory, you hear?" Iwaizumi stepped aside and motioned for his men to do the same, and he watched the kid scamper off down the alley.

* * *

He didn’t know what drew him back to that place again and again and again. For three weeks, he haunted that alley, occasionally getting peeks at the kid in a skatepark across the street, tugging a beanie over his wild hair, playing with that dull knife of his... Hajime couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Thankfully - and he’d never bring it up out loud - there were increasing skirmishes in that area as the Aoba Johsai syndicate attempted to gain control of it. Despite the shootings - including a few botched assassination attempts - that kid still showed up, without fail, like some sort of watchdog. It was cute, Iwaizumi thought. It distracted him. And he hadn’t realized it until Oikawa, of all people, told him it was a problem. There was a snitch reporting their movements, he’d informed them. That was why the killings went wrong.

Hajime knew who it was. While the redhead was in that dingy skatepark, now nearly abandoned, he snatched the knife and hid himself in the alley, his glare glowing in the dark. It didn’t take that hoodlum ten minutes to notice it was missing and come running. He arrived panting.

“Uwaaa! You’re that yakuza from before! The one that’s been stalking me!” he accused nervously, pointing a finger in the tall brunet’s direction. The older man spoke without a care.

“You know,” he began, flicking the blade in and out of the hot, summer sunlight, “I wondered why a kid like you had such a nice knife. Soft deerskin. Pretty motif and all on the handle.” His convincing act dropped for a guarded stance, the redhead said nothing, his eyes frozen to Hajime’s chiseled, scarred face. “You’re not a kid, even though you look like you’re in, what, your second year of high school?” Their eyes met. Cicada song poured into the silence.

“Took you long enough,” the ginger snorted to break the silence. The yakuza strode forth with purpose and slammed his fists against the wall, trapping him.

“You’re really gonna sass a gangster, snitch? You’re gonna play that fucking game? You know what I got on my leg right now?” But the kid grabbed the hot metal of the gun like it was some sort of challenge, his yellow eyes locked on Iwaizumi’s.

“Think if I didn’t I’d be sitting around here waiting for you?” His hand shifted a fraction of an inch. The brunet felt pressure over his clothed dick and without a moment’s hesitation, he slammed their chapped lips together. His hands left the wall and caught the pretty ginger’s thin neck, his callouses caressing the tender skin, but he wanted so much more. Iwaizumi shoved the cotton shirt out of the way and hooked his teeth onto the young man’s pink nipples, his immense strength keeping him pinned to the wall. The redhead wasted little time in rubbing his hint of an erection against his captor’s thigh, moaning loud and desperate, not caring if anyone would stop to watch their show.

“What’s your name?” Hajime demanded. Breathless, the kid replied, “Hinata Shouyou.” Iwaizumi was so shocked that the pulled away from the now sopping wet nipples he’d been sucking. “Really? _You’re_ Hinata Shouyou? The infamous gang informant?”

“No need to cum over that, Iwaizumi Hajime,” Hinata quipped back, opening the zipper of the yakuza’s pants and tugging out his dick. With a hungry look in his eyes that made Iwaizumi realize the hunter had become the hunted, he sank to his knees shoved it in his mouth. He looked like a kid with ice cream, lapping, sucking, licking hungrily, sending lewd glances up every now and then as the older man tangled his fingers in his messy hair to encourage him with well-timed thrusts into his throat. It was clear, however, that he wasn’t going to finish him off here. Hinata removed himself from the gangster’s hard cock and perched there on his knees, mouth open and begging. Iwaizumi mercilessly shoved his fingers into the ginger’s tender, pink mouth.

“You want my dick in you that bad, huh?” he taunted, his long, strong fingers prodding his tongue around. “What a whore,” he exclaimed delightedly, a smile splitting his face. He shoved his fingers in hard and fast. “You wanna be fucked like this, too? Some slut in the alley. You’re so loud, everyone can hear you.” Vibrations from Shouyou’s moans tickled his hand, but he just watched as the ginger began pleasuring himself, already slick with precum. Not that Iwaizumi was doing much better at the moment. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he whispered, tugging his fingers out and pushing the kid onto the hot asphalt. He hooked his arms under his knees, effectively spreading himself for the older man.

“You gonna make good on those threats, yakuza?” he simpered. Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate in shoving a finger in, then another, and then a third. Considering how relaxed he was, the gangster figured Hinata was a pro. He determined him ready, poised himself at the hole, and shoved in with a grunt. And he did not hold back, pounding into the ginger as hot and hard as the asphalt he lay on. The smaller man egged him on. “ _Yes_ , like that, harder, faster, more!” he repeated as the gangster fought to meet his pleas.

Under his slipping pants, Hajime could feel the uneven surface of the asphalt rubbing his legs raw. It didn’t hinder him in the slightest. Encouraged by the screams splitting the silence, he sunk his teeth into the young man’s neck like a beast. In response Hinata flexed his lower abdomen, tightening and loosening his ass around Iwaizumi’s dick. The yakuza couldn’t help himself. It was probably the shortest he’d ever lasted, but the sensory overload was too much. The hot air. The rough asphalt on his legs. The ginger’s dizzying cries ringing through his ears. He rode his orgasm through the pulsing of Hinata’s hole. His scarred arms barely held him up.

They panted in sync, their wild eyes not ready part, for what felt like an eternity. When Iwaizumi’s muscles finally began to shake, he turned over, his limp dick stringing along some cum with it. Hinata quietly pushed himself into a squatting position to expel the leftovers, breathing through his teeth as if he felt some sort of pain. Strange - the kid had felt so loose...

Hajime rose, readjusting his clothes, and immediately understood the problem once he caught sight of the kid’s back. Shouyou’s pale skin was rubbed red and raw, bleeding in some areas. It made sense, of course - they’d fucked like animals on the bare ground.

“Holy shit,” remarked, eyeing the damage closer. It needed attention.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hinata replied, waving him off. He stood stiffly and began bending over to collect his clothes, but it was clear that he was in pain after the sex-induced adrenaline had worn off.

“Don’t tell me to do shit,” Iwaizumi replied, shrugging out of his silk-lined jacket and slipping it onto his small partner’s shoulders. Without waiting for permission, he scooped Shouyou up in his arms, leaving the clothes behind in the alley. “I’ll treat it, okay? Then you can scamper off and do what it is you do.”

“I can take care of myself,” he sulked, wrapping his thin arms around Hajime’s neck nonetheless. “It’s not like you should feel bad, I had fun too.” After a few moments of silence and no reaction from the yakuza, however, he piped up again. “Tell you what - you fuck me like that every day, and I’m yours.” Using his grip around the brunet’s neck, he tugged himself high enough to place a kiss on his ear, and a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

The next day, Oikawa was shocked to find that Hajime had recruited the best freelance informant in all of Japan, but he never quite found the courage to ask about the road rash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: OiHina, praise kink.


	4. OiHina: Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoe hoe hoe

Oikawa Tooru was good at math. Being a graduate student studying astrological physics, he had to be, especially if he wanted any funding for the research he wanted to conduct as soon as he finished school. And if he wanted to make ends meet, according to his bills and loans, he desperately needed a job, so he found himself employed as a teaching assistant for non-major undergraduate physics. He hated office hours, he hated grading, he hated these stupid college kids getting drunk on the weekends and emailing him at 11:59 begging for help or an extension. But most of all, he hated that  _ nobody showed up for his lab section.  _ It was no wonder they all needed help - they only bothered to listen to the professor’s lectures! Never mind him, who graded their quizzes and tests! No, what help was he?

On one rainy Thursday, however, when he was in a mood as foul as the weather, looking through his carefully crafted practice problems, a sunny tuft of orange hair popped in through the door. Tooru glanced up through his glasses, but said nothing.

“Um, sorry I’m late...” said a hickish voice. Oikawa recognized him - the ginger was one of the select few that attended office hours. The brunet cocked a brow.

“Can I help you?” he replied unobligingly. The young man shrunk back, but thinking better of running away, slunk in, red-faced, and closed the door behind him. 

“I don’t get the homework... and we’re allowed to ask you for help, right...?” he mumbled, his cheeks a shade of cherry. Tooru removed his glasses and gestured. At least it would give him something to do. He changed his tone to something more cheerful.

“That’s my job. Why don’t you have a seat over here? Also, would you remind me of your name?” The kid perked up hopefully, sliding into a chair, and scooted closer. When he looked up at the brunet through those red lashes, with those pink cheeks, he was quite charmingly cute. The country accent added to that impression.

“Hinata Shouyou,” he replied, an adoring smile spread across his face.

Yes, Oikawa was good at math, and he could put two and two together. He didn’t remember the kid’s name because he was passing with flying colors and never spoke up during office hours, but he was always there... The brunet swallowed a wicked smile. Today would be more fun than he thought. He approached Hinata from behind while he laid out his messy work on the desk. Tooru leaned in over him, keeping an eye on his red ears.

“You’re on the right track,” he murmured, looking over the sabotaged work. Hinata jumped at his voice and squirmed in his seat. Was it his voice or his words that caused that? He tried again, whispering, “Let’s see where you went wrong,” but received little to no reaction. It was his words, then. 

“Um, I think it was the  _ miu  _ coefficient I couldn’t calculate,” he explained. 

“Oh?” Oikawa smirked. “You’re usually so good at this. You’re very talented.” Shouyou wiggled, but couldn’t hide his pleased face. The brunet was encouraged. “You’re a hard worker - I see it all the time. And you help your classmates, too,” he praised. “In fact, I don’t think help is what you’re here for at all.” The ginger had been looking happy with the compliments, but his face went pale at being figured out. Oikawa pulled away, and the younger man involuntarily sounded his protest, appearing quite mortified that he did.

“Sorry I wasted your time,” he squeaked, trembling hands tossing his things in his bag. He was about to make a hasty escape, but as his hands touched the doorknob, the brunet pushed himself against his back, effectively trapping him. He grabbed hold of Shouyou’s wrists. 

“Now, Hinata,” he scolded in a low voice, “finish what you’ve started.” The redhead whined, and Oikawa grinned. “What a pretty sound,” he complimented, one hand sliding up to his pale throat. “One more time.” Obediently, Hinata squeaked again, rubbing his neck into the brunet’s soft touch. He wanted to feel more. “Good boy,” Oikawa whispered. He rewarded him with a kiss on the neck. “Do you want to keep going?” He’d have to be conscious of any lines that were crossed at this point. While he wasn’t a professor and by all definitions was a student himself, he was still employed by the university. Having unsavory relations with an undergrad had the thrill of taboo associated with it.

_ “Yes,”  _ he insisted emphatically, going weak at the knees. Releasing his other wrist, the brunet wrapped an arm around his abdomen to support him. His other hand left Hinata’s pale throat and locked the door - just in case any other students had “questions”. He then helped him over to the desk at the front of the room.

“You did a bad thing, lying to me like that,” Tooru informed him haughtily. The ginger’s golden eyes were wide and apologetic. “Are you going to be good now?” From his perch on the desk, Shouyou nodded rapidly, tossing around his messy red hair. Oikawa approached him and softly tucked a stray lock back into place. “Good. Now, open your legs, hm? Let me see what you’ve got in there.” The brunet’s guiding hand worked its way to Shouyou’s zipper, exposing his bulge to the cool air of the room. Just a little dirty talk got him hard already, then? Tooru smirked and sat down in his chair, legs crossed. “Touch yourself,” he instructed. 

“U-um, is this all right?” Hinata asked shyly, his delicate fingers twirling around his clothed dick. His spread legs, the flush on his cheek, and his playful touches made a pretty picture indeed.

“Mm, you’re so cute,” Oikawa crooned, and the ginger responded with harder strokes on himself. The brunet himself felt a flush creeping around his neck. “But if you were  _ really  _ good, you’d show me a bit more.” He didn’t wait for Hinata to do anything himself, but rather stood and hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of the student’s jeans. The ginger leaned back onto the desk, lifting his hips, and the older man obligingly slid his pants to his ankles, and did the same to his briefs. His ass was now utterly exposed to Tooru’s searching eyes. “Like a little flower,” he said, running a finger gently over his hole. Hinata jumped and gave a pleasurable moan. Lucky for Oikawa, he always kept a stash of supplies in his bag - it wouldn’t do to be unprepared in a date situation, or, he thought wryly, an opportunity like this. 

He squeezed a good amount of lubricant onto his hands, ducked between the ginger’s legs, and softly massaged the entrance into a state of relaxation, listening to the quiet sounds of want pouring from Hinata’s pretty mouth. He slipped his pointer finger in and out, allowing time for the younger man to become accustomed to its presence - he didn’t know how experienced he was, after all. For all the brunet knew, he could be preparing to fuck a virgin, but he didn’t think that was likely.

“You’re doing so well,” he whispered as he added his second finger to the mix. “You’re just sucking my fingers in,” he added, the delight leaking into his voice. With every word, Hinata’s dick got just a little bit harder. The tip was wet. Oikawa kissed it. “A good boy like you deserves a reward.” He slid a third finger in and began to stretch. The walls of the ginger’s hole tried to collapse against the force, but gradually relaxed. Shouyou mewled, and Tooru concluded that he was ready. The brunet pulled his pants and underwear down just far enough to release his swollen cock. He readied himself with a condom and enough lubricant to make things easy on his student. The tip of his cock twitched at Hinata’s hole. Oikawa shoved himself in all at once. 

The gingers fingers struggled to find purchase on something -  _ anything _ \- as he let out a moan with reckless abandon. One hand curled against the wood of the desk. The other ruined Tooru’s practice problems. His legs closed around the brunet’s neck, as if begging to pull himself closer, but he immediately pinned both down to the desk, leaving Hinata spread and vulnerable. 

“I want to see you taking my dick,” he offered by way of explanation. His brown eyes fixated themselves on the scene before him, and he began to thrust deeply, any thought of holding back forgotten. His hands pulled Hinata’s creamy thighs toward him with every roll of his hips. “You’re so tight, Hinata,” he proclaimed, a wicked grin spreading across his features.

“Do you l-like it?” the boy asked sincerely, his golden eyes hazy and lustful. With a jolt, Oikawa thought he found them rather beautiful. His smile was not entirely faked now.

“I love it,  _ Shouyou, _ ” he replied, releasing the ginger’s legs to lean over him. The boy’s arms immediately flew up around his back. His ankles hooked behind him, pulling him in closer, tighter. Loudly, he groaned into the brunet’s ear. 

“To-oru,” he whispered experimentally, rocking his hips into the older man’s strong movements. The brunet slammed his hands on the desk and pushed into him even harder.

“Say my name. Just like that, good boy,” he commanded, his voice husky. His movements became fast and sporadic.

“Tooru, Tooru, Tooru!” Hinata called, each syllable a heightened crescendo. 

“You’re so perfect, Shouyou,” he replied, words which evidently too much for the boy. He orgasmed, cum splattering onto the brunet’s jacket, and was soon followed by Oikawa himself. For a moment, he laid on Hinata, on top of the desk, and breathed deeply, his hair disturbed by the ginger’s gentle puffs. He rolled off of the student. Hinata, having the decency to look embarrassed, pulled up his underwear and pants from around his ankles and collected his things to prepare to leave.

“Sorry about this...” he muttered guiltily. “I, um, just always liked you... I know you could maybe get in trouble, so I, um, won’t come back to office hours and stuff.” Oikawa laughed outright.

“You’re right that I  _ could  _ get in trouble,” he replied, and the younger man flinched. “But next term, you won’t be my student. So how about a date to celebrate the end of finals in a few weeks?” Oikawa suggested. The sun-kissed skin on Hinata’s cheeks reddened, and he cast away his gaze.

“Does that mean... I can keep seeing you?” Oikawa smirked and planted a kiss on his freckles.

“Shouyou," he said as he slipped his glasses on and wiped the cum off his coat, "I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: i feel like i should write first come first serve but ??? so here's the list of everything to come and idk whats next and when  
> in order of requested - NishiHina, AoHina, OiHina, HyakuHina, SemiHina, TendouHina, KenHina, TeruHina. so they're a-coming but idk when or in what order. -shrugs-  
> fucking make requests u lil twats


End file.
